


Indulgence

by shecomesincolor_999



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Fishnets, Gender Roles, Makeup, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shecomesincolor_999/pseuds/shecomesincolor_999
Summary: Spending 3 days snowed in with Duncan leads to him finding out about your new kink. Does he play along?
Relationships: Duncan Shepherd & Reader, Duncan Shepherd & You, Duncan Shepherd/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Harry Styles Beauty Papers magazine photoshoot.

“What’s so interesting over there?” 

Duncan looks over at you to find you’re engrossed in whatever you’re doing on your iPad, curled up in a corner of the plush sectional sofa in casual grey joggers and a well-worn oversized sweatshirt that had the name of your alma mater across the front. Your hair is in a haphazard ponytail, bare faced and wearing thick acetate tortoise shell framed-glasses in lieu of bothering with contacts - utterly at your most essential self down to the red blemish on your forehead. The both of you were holed up in your Georgetown townhouse in the midst of a historic early spring snow storm for going on the 3rd day having hunkered down Thursday afternoon before the snow started on Friday. Duncan had arrived with his definition of ‘groceries’ which was just the makings of an elaborate charcuterie board, a few bottles of wine and a box of assorted pastries, along with his carry-on Away suitcase. It was now Saturday morning so thankfully work was put aside and the laziness of the morning included enjoying coffee silently on the sofa. Being together for this long, the longest stretch of time together without company or interruption, the silence was inevitable as you had both caught up on the activity of lives, had a deep conversation about the presidential primaries and news of the moment. Your favorite episodes of The Office were re-watched for laughs and everything now seemed boring between the two of you. The business of your lives on the daily was a marathon of tasks and bombardment of stimuli, forced to be still together was a shock to the system. Not bad, just different and new. Which is what led to the rabbit hole you were down on the internet.

He’s pushing his own thin round glasses up on the bridge of his nose as he looks back down at the case law text book in his lap. His recent arrest and brief stint in jail related to the app he created for his family’s foundation had him brushing up on his legal knowledge, something you were biting your tongue about since his release. You were none too pleased with how deep his reach was with the app and the ethics of what he had done was in contrast with your own morals - you grappled with that, but remained silent as to avoid conflict. Finding out your boyfriend was the subject of an FBI investigation from a coworker still made your blood boil when you thought about it. Needless to say, there were some things off in your relationship but you were both acting as if there wasn’t. Duncan had hoped being in your home together was just the thing to make things right.

“Hmm?” You’re too zoned into the images on the screen you were clutching close enough that he couldn’t see what was displayed to register more than the fact that he had spoken. 

“Whatever you’re looking at, must be pretty interesting. You’ve been so quiet I almost wondered if you were still breathing.” Duncan grins, leaning back against the couch cushion behind him and draping an arm across the back as he turns his body in your direction.

The subject matter of the site you were on was something you didn’t feel like sharing with your partner, so you close out the browser and lock the screen of the tablet before setting it down between the two of you.

“Nothing, just catching up on some magazines. Fall fashion trends and all that.” While you act nonchalant, shrugging and scratching at your nose at a phantom itch, Duncan knows that’s your tell (which you’re unaware of and he’d never divulge) and busts out a Cheshire grin at having caught you in a lie. He doesn’t say anything, instead leaning over to pick up the tablet. It’s locked, so you don’t think much of it and stand up stretching your arms over your head with a deep yawn. “More coffee?” You grab your empty mug and his where they sit on the coffee table. He doesn’t answer because he’s entering a series of numbers onto the screen and on his second attempt gets your passcode correct and unlocks the tablet. You’re setting the mugs down on the granite kitchen counter when you hear him laugh at his victory. “Babe?” When you see what he’s doing you take off towards him, pouncing from behind and launching your body forward to grab the device out of his hands.

“No!” He shouts playfully, working to open your last used apps as you struggle with him to try anything to win the iPad away from him. Arms are flailing between the two of you, huffing breaths and hot embarrassment coloring your cheeks bright red as you see he’s succeeding at his mission to see what you had been up to. Duncan is able to pull away from you, standing up tall while still looking at the device in examination as you slump over on the furniture in defeat.

“Harry Styles?” He’s laughing, glee brightening up his clear pale blue eyes. “Is this the guy that you’re making me take you to go see in concert?”

“Yes…” You mutter, cheek pressed against the seat of the couch as you lay there on your stomach, eyes closed and awaiting his torment of your predilections. He loved finding any reason to give you a hard time, be playful with you.

“Honestly, I’m still shocked that a 28-year-old woman would want to go see some boyband guy. I mean, this shit’s for teenagers” He’s swiping his finger, continuing his perusal as your stomach twists in knots. 

“What the fuck does that mean? I didn’t say a word when I went to that Dead and Company show with you and your college buddies. Duncan, you were doing bong hits and playing hacky sack in a parking lot for Christ’s sake. What music I like isn’t up for ridicule.” You huff, looking up at him, sass written all over your face.

“I seem to remember you taking edibles with me and saying you had a good time!” He’s defensive, you know to back off. And as Duncan was about to continue on in rebuttal, he sucks in a breath and goes silent. Yep, he found it and you weren’t sure what his reaction would be, let alone what he’d think of you.

Before being pulled out of your web browsing by your tall, handsome, intelligent, wealthy boyfriend with the ocean blue eyes and soft wavy chocolate brown hair, you had been eye fucking photos of Harry Styles. And not just cute glossy magazine photos that made little girls swoon, but some rather erotic photos of the former boyband member in a magazine you had never heard of. The particular photo, which you saved to a folder on the device you were viewing it on, was of him wearing makeup and completely naked save for a pair of fishnet stockings and posed just so. Duncan knew you weren’t a strictly vanilla kind of girl, but this was off the charts in terms of what he thought you were into. And the Harry Styles photo wasn’t where you had stopped - no, you had then searched for x-rated photos of men in pantyhose and went down a scroll-fest of those, only to go back to several variations of the same Styles photo. 

“What is this?” Was all Duncan asked as he sat down on the coffee table and looked down at you. He was curious but confused at the same time.

“‘Dunno, just saw those and it…” You pulled yourself up to a seated position to look your boyfriend in the eye. “Honestly, it turned me on. The idea of you…” You couldn’t help but sigh wistfully. “In nothing but fishnets or pantyhose with your long muscular legs… you know, your cheekbones are screaming for highlighter.” All of the ideas that had flooded your brain and lit up a fire inside of you when you had been looking at those images was taking over again as you were divulging your new found kink with Duncan. The look on his face was unreadable and you shook your head to dismiss what you had just said. “Look, blame it on cabin fever. Guess my libido is just as delirious as everything else.” Trying to laugh if off, you stood up and went back to the kitchen to break up the conversation and hoped to everything that he would let it go.

The house was silent as you busied yourself with making another cup of coffee for yourself and starting a load in the dishwasher. You’re sure Duncan had just gone back to playing lawyer and for that you were glad. You lost yourself in looking through the fridge and pantry for something to make for dinner later and tossing out some old Chinese takeout. When your coffee was done, you padded barefoot back into the living room to find it empty; no sign of Duncan as his book was neatly sitting on the coffee table with your iPad and his glasses.

“Duncan?” You called out, wandering down the hall towards your home office thinking perhaps he went to find another book from your collection of leftovers from law school. Not there. He also wasn’t in the guest bathroom on the first floor or out on the rear terrace. He had been dropped off by his mother’s personal driver when he arrived, so there was no car to look for outside. Had he called an Uber and left without you knowing?

“Duncan, where are you?” Grabbing hold of the handrail, you took to the stairs to the second floor, dimly lit only with the faint light coming in from a skylight in the hallway as snow was still quietly falling outside. There was no answer when you called his name again and when you checked the guest bedroom it was empty. Coming to your bedroom, you noticed the door ajar and walked in, sighing as you found Duncan rummaging through his suitcase. He was sitting on the floor and as you looked around you noticed he had your large train case of makeup and beauty products with him.

“Duncan, what are you doing?” You lean against the door frame and cross your arms across your chest in curiosity.

Your classically handsome boyfriend who never broke away from what you referred to as his ‘uniform’ of all black clothing, with an odd grey or olive green thrown in from time to time, stood up before you in all of his perfect glory wearing nothing at all - except for a pair of black fishnet stockings that he had found in your walk in closet. Gasping in surprise at the delicious sight of him, your hands flew to your mouth as your eyes went wide and unblinking. There was a pink blush on his usually flawlessly tan skin making his cheeks glow and he shifted a bit as he stood, slowly bringing his hands to his hips as he was gaining confidence in what he was doing. You didn’t make another sound and didn’t dare move because this was not something to interrupt.

“Will you do my makeup?” Duncan asks in a hushed voice, as if this is a secret. And you can feel your arousal starting to heat in your cotton briefs already. Nodding silently in agreement, you go to him and take his hand to have him sit on the carpeted floor in front of you. In sitting, the netting of the stockings is cutting into him awkwardly as they’re really not his size and you grin and scoot closer to him. Bending your head, you place a gentle kiss to his chest as you grab at the netting and tug hard, ripping it open enough to let his cock and balls lay comfortably. He cups his hands to your cheeks and brings you in for a langid kiss, but pulls away as you seek his mouth with your tongue. “Babe, for real.” He’s still speaking so quietly as his eyes meet yours. “You said something about highlighter, which one is that?” 

“One?” You chuckle and scoot back a bit as you grab the case of makeup and set it between you and open it up. “We have a few options available, let’s see…” He sits patiently as you grab a few compacts out and hold them up and evaluate your choices. Selecting a highlighter and a bronzer, you reach for brushes and can’t help the gleeful giggles you make while doing so. Duncan hasn’t seen you like this in a long time and while this is all new and a bit intimidating to him, he knows things have been strained between you two and doesn’t mind throwing his gender and sexual hangups to the side if it makes you happy. “Are you sure?” You confirm with him as you swipe a brush into the bronzer and sit up on your knees to get close enough to apply it to his skin.

“Positive.” And a still silence envelopes the room as you skillfully carve the hallows of Duncan’s cheeks a bit more dramatically than nature had with the bronzer. Satisfied, you fan pearlescent highlighter across his cheekbones and even in the dim light of the room, it sparkles like magic. He keeps his eyes closed and in this way he looks angelic, the only sound is his steady breathing and you can’t help but feel like this is something sacred between you two. Not wanting it to end, you take things further and find a red lip stain, using your thumb to apply it to his pillowy soft lips, sighing at the way he parts them just enough for you. You can’t wait to kiss him again, but hold back to let the color dry completely. 

“Open your eyes for me, doll.” You ask and open a tube of mascara. “Actually, just keep them half open and look up for me.” He follows instructions silently, even though he flinches slightly when the wand gets close to his eye. You soothe him with a gentle kiss to his forehead before continuing. The deep black volumizing formula curls his long thick lashes and if it were possible makes the beauty of his eyes more perfect than they already were. You sit back and admire your work for a long moment before closing up the makeup case and setting it aside. “I… I don’t know if you should look, you might not like it.” As much as you took pleasure in the painted face in front of you and found yourself more than aroused by it, you snap out of your own lustful thoughts enough to consider how Duncan may feel. He wasn’t closed-minded by any means, but this was out there, even for you.

“Shhh, I want to see your artistry.” He stood up and walked towards the attached master bathroom, you stood up as well but stayed in the bedroom, too nervous of his reaction. Sitting down on the end of your bed, unmade from the night before, you’re worried he’s taking too long. 

“Duncan?” You call out, hearing him doing something in there, but what you’re not sure.

“Yes?” Duncan emerges from the bathroom and struts towards you with his arms swaying with the movement of his long stealth body. He looks like a male model and his face is completely deadpan, only adding to it. Your eyes soak in the entire image - long muscular legs and thighs criss-crossed in black fishnets, ripped open to display his perfectly ripe cock which is now fully erect. Your mouth is watering as the waistband of the stockings lays low on his hips, cutting into his freckled skin. You’re not even finished drinking him all in when he’s standing right in front of you. 

“So is this what you had in mind, miss?” The lust in his voice already had you trembling, but when you look up at his face, you moan loudly at the finished product. While in the bathroom he had used your texturizing spray in his hair which defined and volumized his natural curls, which he usually combed back from his face. And as he bent down to lick along the shell of your ear, as he pushed you into the bed by the shoulders, he smelled familiar.

“Fuck Duncan, this is beyond anything I could’ve ever imagined.” You moaned again as the weight of his body held you down and his teeth nipped at your earlobe. “A-are you… wearing my perfume?” The smell registered in your nose as you inhaled the heady sensual notes of musk, patchouli, jasmine and bergamot. He laughed against your neck as his tongue lapped below your ear, stopping to suck slowly while his hands pulled at your sweatshirt. You parted momentarily as you helped him get the offending clothing off and then went to shuck off your joggers. Duncan licked his red-stained lips as he took his turn to take you in. Other than quick morning sex, he never got to have you at your most stripped down - as a prominent young lawyer you were always impeccable in dress and grooming. He reached to take the scrunchie out of your hair and let it fall messily at your bare shoulders and slip your glasses from your face, grinning as he set them carefully on the floor. You couldn’t bear it any longer, trembling under his gaze so you pushed him back and went before him kneeling on the floor. 

“C’mere princess.” He moans, fingers combing through your disheveled hair as he pulled you in. You look up at him, licking at his throbbing cock in little kitten licks which you know drives him crazy. Keeping eye contact, he grabs your hair a little tighter to urge you on, but you tease him a little more before taking him into your mouth. “Just like that.” You moan around him, causing him to jerk up into your mouth, forcing you to take him deeper. He’s almost too much and you start to gag before muscle memory kicks in and you relax enough to take him in fully. He’s cursing your name and you take your time slowly sucking him off, grabbing at his fishnet covered thighs, careless with how your manicured nails are scratching and biting into his skin. You taste pre-come and groan, pulling back to lap at his swollen tip. He’s been so good to indulge you that this is all you want, to praise him and have him come all over your face and tell him that’s what you want. “Fuck!” He pulls you off of him and you fall to sit flat on your ass on the floor, licking at your swollen red lips.

“Duncan?” You implore and he stoops down to grab you up by your arms, pulling you tight to him as he claims your mouth in hunger. It’s frantic tongue and teeth and moaning that you can’t stop yourself from producing as you can feel his cock against your wet panty-clad cunt. It’s sensory overload as you keep breaking the kisses to get a look at him the way you made him your perfect image. And he steals your mouth again, pushing you back onto the bed.

“Off.” He commands and you scoot up into the middle of the bed while pulling the ruined underwear from your body. “Let me see you…” He purrs, climbing over you as he spreads your thighs apart and wide open to him, jaw slacking at the sight of your glistening skin, dripping onto the bedclothes already. Duncan can’t help himself as he pets your wet folds, teasing you by only gently brushing past your swollen clit. “Shhh…” He continues to tease as you cry with beneath him.

“Duncan, please!” And he shushes you again, a devilish grin curling those painted lips of his as he leans down and nips each of your hardened nipples with his teeth, eliciting more cries as you’re in such a frenzy already.

“Please what?” He teases, finally rubbing your clit in languid circles as he looks at you helplessly withering beneath him. 

“Please make me come!” You cry out, heels digging into the mess of blankets in the bed. But he loves seeing you like this, making you fall apart before he destroys you all together. 

“Patience.” He whispers in your ear, pressing against you as he pushes inside of you forcefully, making you cry out louder than before. With the awkwardness that had been between the two of you lately, it had been weeks since he had been inside of you and given how blessed he was in that department, you weren’t used to it. 

“Duncan, holy fuck!” He took his time, letting you get used to him filling you the way he did before he pulled back and pushed in slowly until he bottomed out. This time the cries of curses were coming from him.

“You’re so tight for me, princess!” He praises, sucking at your neck where a bright red mark is forming. “Want me to come in this pretty pussy?” His dirty talk is your absolute weakness and you stutter his name as your answer, hooking a leg around his hips to pull him deeper into you as your bodies crash upon each other.

“Babydoll, please!” You cry out, reaching between your bodies to toy with your clit, needing every part of you burning for him. Duncan is lost in the erotic headiness of it all, drunk on you and your kink, biting down on your neck when you call him your babydoll. The realization of your fantasy overwhelms your senses and you swear your soul leaves your body briefly as the white electric heat of pleasure ravages your body. Your cunt clenches and spasms violently around Duncan’s cock, pulling his orgasm from him just as roughly as you were experiencing your own. He spills into you, eliciting more moans from your open mouth as your fist at the sheets and arch your body up off the mattress as he pounds his cock into you violently as he rides out his pleasure. It’s never been this rough with him and you throw your head back, eyes clenched as your jaw falls open to screams of delight.

“Duncan!” He’s startled by your screaming, never having heard you like that and he abruptly pulls out and grabs at your face, forcing you to look into his eyes. 

“W-what’s wrong?” He yells breathlessly, terror all over his pretty face. But you can’t speak, can’t move other than the involuntary way your entire body is still shaking with the aftershocks of the orgasm he gave you. Your eyes are wide and locked on his but you still can’t speak. His long fingers pet your cheeks softly, keeping eye contact as he watches you, it registering with him that you’re okay. “You scared me…” He sighs, pressing feathery kisses over your breasts as you struggle to slow your breath and heart rate. Incoherent words are all you can try to form, so he shushes you, moving to lay beside you and pull you close. “Just rest love, breathe in from your nose and out from your mouth…” And he does as he’s coaching you, smiling as he feels your body slowly calming. “That’s my girl, just keep breathing like that.”

You can’t register it at first, but you’re smiling at Duncan as you come back into your body and fully relax, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“I…” He presses a kiss to your lips as your try to speak. “I’ve never had…” He nods his head gently as your lips brush against one another’s.

“Me either.” He replies.

“Not like that.”

“Me either.” He repeats

And in your bed, while the snow continued to fall outside and blanket the District, you fell asleep in complete bliss. Duncan held you until he felt your breathing slow and heard the sweet little noises you made only when you were in a deep restful state. 

“I love you.” He whispered and kissed your cheek before gingerly shifting away from you as not to disrupt your slumber. Your Duncan wasn’t as terrible as people portrayed him; beneath the surface was a sweet man whose only want in the entire world was to be loved unconditionally. Even if you were frustrated with his actions and didn’t agree with what he had done to land himself in hot water with the FBI, him trusting you the way he did today proved to you how deep your relationship was. Letting you rest, Duncan cleaned up the bedroom, putting away your makeup, closing up his suitcase after grabbing clean clothes and placing it back in your closet. The sound of him turning on your shower caused you to stir slightly, but he shushed you back to sleep as he worked himself out of the stockings finally. He traced his fingers over the deep stinging marks left on his hips, ass and thighs but couldn’t help smile knowing you also trusted him today. Being able to indulge you in your fantasy was the least he could do for all the turmoil and stress he had brought into your life recently. Under the warm rain of the shower he washed away the perfume, makeup and hair product but indulged in using your perfume-scented body wash and shampoo instead of the rosemary and mint-scented products you kept for him. 

He wanted you on him forever.


End file.
